The present invention relates to a plug-type coupler consisting of a male part and a female part, particularly for connecting of fluid-connecting conduits, the coupler having a metallic ring packing in the region of the place of abutment between male part and female part, said packing being expandable in cross section, as a result of its arrangement and of a surface slot, by fluid under pressure and resting in this connection in part against the male part and in part against the female part.
From U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,615, it is known in a plug-type coupler to direct the slot of the ring packing directly into the insertion joint. The ring packing rests in a recess in the end side so that in the coupled condition of the coupler it rests in part against the male part and in part against the female part. In this connection, the pressure of the fluid promotes the sealing application of the metallic ring packing against the corresponding portions. No special securing of the ring packing is present.
From Canadian patent document 1 244 756, it is known to associate the male part with the receiving pocket of a support plate under initial axial stress.